villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tails Doll
The Tails Doll (also mistakenly called Puppet Tails or Tails Puppet) is a character in the racing game Sonic R for the Sega Saturn, seemingly intended as a robotic counterpart to Miles "Tails" Prower in the same vein as Metal Sonic, but came across as very strange and creepy due to the fact that it was a "doll" instead of an actual robot and was about to levitate and move on its own. The creepiness of the character would later cause it to become a widespread internet Creepypasta. This would soon become so popular that the Tails Doll would also later reappear officially in the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Comics as a secondary antagonist during the "Fall of the Freedom Fighters" story arc, acting as a spy and saboteur for Dr. Eggman with supernatural abilities and its usual creepiness. Appearance Tails Doll appears to be a crudely stitched doll of Tails, with all the mechanical components hidden inside. Tails Doll has an antenna on its head bearing a gem, presumably intended to control the robot remotely. In Sonic R, Tails Doll is intended for racing rather than fighting unlike Metal Sonic, and presumably carries no weaponry. Its light weight allows it to float over the ground, bypassing some obstacles. However, in the Archie Comics, the Tails Doll is shown to have somewhat supernatural abilities despite being created by Eggman. Its power comes from the Gem connected to its head and uses this to interfere with technology as shown when it uses this to disable the New Mobotropolis shields in the comics, allowing Metal Sonic to break in to the City and cause chaos. It can also fire lasers from the gem to attack targets directly. Additionally, It can absorb all surrounding matter and use this to regenerate its armor and form an outer shell which can resist attacks. It can also absorb matter to transform into a giant horrific monster to become more powerful and destructive. History The strange appearance of the robot spawned internet legends claiming the Tails Doll was an evil entity manifested through Sonic R and carried a horrible curse, allegedly triggered by doing certain things in the game related to it, and which caused insanity and death. The song "Can You Feel the Sunshine" is also said to be part of the curse and of the doll's evil power, and is considered to be the Doll's leitmotif. Story After I got home from work I thought I'd buy a game for my son. He was into the Mario, Sonic, and Donkey Kong type stuff so I got him a game I don't think he's ever played yet. It was Sonic R. It was a racing game as I heard and at the time was pretty new. I raced home to give him the game and kissed my wife on the cheek. I held her and she was happy for me giving him a present. The excitement filled his eyes and I could tell he couldn't wait to play it. He went back to his room and I was right behind him to play it with him. A couple of days passed and he was almost done with the game as he said. I watched him beat the last boss, and he roared in excitement he beat it. I felt good for him, patted his head, and asked how was it. The peculiar thing was, as I did so I looked at the credits screen and pointed and said, "W-what's that?" He said it was the Tails Doll. I asked what the Tails Doll was. He just said it was the Tails Doll again. I obviously facepalmed and ignored the scenery. I called for him to get in bed. And as he was sleeping, the curiosity got the best of me. I went into his room, very quietly turned the volume down on the TV, and was ready to play some Sonic R. Knowing he already beat the game, I decided to play it again through watching him from earlier. I noticed you could play as "Tails Doll". Knowing that it was the main reason I wanted to play the game, I chose him to tag up with some of the gang. It was pretty fun actually until I tagged him up with Sonic, right when I hit that button my whole life changed. My life was in the palm of its hand. It was all calm at first I must say...the screen shut off along with the game system. I let things be and went to bed with my wife. She grasped onto me as I did to her falling in deep sleep. At around 2:00 AM I started hearing thumps on my door. Keeping it shut and locked every night I was thinking it was my son probably getting up and asking me to get him something again. Knowing he could get it himself I just said, "Stop go back to bed." The thumping kept happening. I got very annoyed and noticed as I got up, there was a little shadow coming from under my door. Nothing at all compared to a regular human-size shadow. I kind of started freaking out. The word "Tails" kept popping up in my mind. I started to slowly open the door and heard these very faint words. I will never forget again..."You are coming with me... forever." It was a doll. An evil blood-covered possessed little doll. It was from the game. It had to be, and it looked just like the one from the video game. I screamed waking the whole house as it started clawing my toes. Blood was all over the floor, and to this day my feet ached and are sore. It was growling very aggressively and as my screaming got louder, my wife called the police. It scattered across the floor, running from me. Its screech was awful and it left a trail of my blood behind it. It said it has what it needs, knowing it cannot finish its job tonight. Ever so to this day, I am afraid to go to sleep at night. My sleeping patterns are scattered apart. I go to sleep at around 6:00 AM and wake up at around 8:00 PM to start my day. I know this may sound fake... but it isn't. I swear to this very day and I'm shocked to even think about falling asleep at this night period. Tails Dolls and the Seven Pure Souls or the eight pure souls The seven pure souls are mysterious beings. They are humans. They have special power like pyrokinesis, shapeshifting or have no powers at all. The Tails Doll is always after them since its their main weakness and a life threatening threat. They are attacked for no reason but to kill them and devour their souls but the Tails Doll always failed. Whenever the Tails Doll tries to kill them, it failed because the seven pure souls have the power to transfer their powers to other family members which causes their family members to become pure souls like them. They can only transfer their powers when they are dying. If all pure souls combine their strength, they can defeat the Tails Doll but can't kill it since its immortal. It will return again after dying. The eight pure soul is a mysterious being which is not found yet. It is unknown whether it exists or it is just a myth. Gallery Images Tails Doll.png Tails' Doll-476.png Tailsdoll2.png Sonic R Tails Doll.gif|Tails Doll as it appears at the end of Sonic R. Archie Sonic Comic Tails Doll.jpg|The Tails Doll as it appears in the Archie Sonic comics. Tails Doll.jpg|An artwork of an alternate Tails Doll. Tails dollucard by blackheartzero-d642upb.png|Tails Doll in the Sonic the Hedgehog/''Mega Man'' crossover prequel transforming, as well Alucard parody. Tailsdoll.jpg|Tails Doll standing in a empty room. Videos Tails Doll - Sonic Shorts Volume 3 Credits Summer Of Sonic 2009 - Introduction Trail (With The Tails Doll) Curse of the Tails Doll Trivia *If you stare at the Tails Doll long enough, it will not only stare back, but feast upon your eye balls from the inside as well. *Though the requirements for summoning the Tails Doll vary from pasta to pasta, probably the most popular method is to win a race with the Tails Doll after unlocking everything in the game. To protect oneself from the Tails Doll, the most popular method is to own a Sonic doll. *Although not the same character, in Sonic Adventure, there are doll versions of Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles used as target practice dummies for Eggman's robots (such as E-102 Gamma in Final Egg). They appear incapable of moving on their own as the Tails Doll can. *In Sonic Rivals, the doll version of Tails from Sonic Adventure appears on a collectible card named, "Tails Doll." *Scratch and Grounder once tried to lure Sonic into a trap using a Tails-shaped doll in "Grounder the Genius", an episode of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, the doll was later re-used by Katella in the episode "Zoobotnik". *The Tails Doll makes a brief cameo in Archie Sonic the Hedgehog #134 along with Pyjamas, Ebony, Shortfuse and Tekno. It appears next to Big when King Max starts giving the announcement that Sally Acorn is going to rule the kingdom in his absence. He also appears on the last page of story 1 in the top left section of the audience. He then later reappears in issue 231 as part of an attack operation by Doctor Eggman. *Tails Doll appears in the Japanese Sonic app Sonic Tweet as a card that can be won. *Tails Doll is popular on the Internet, where people make up violent stories called "Creepypastas" about him. His scary nature appears to be reflected by Archie Comics plans for him, as evidenced in a recent "Sonic-Grams" in which the person answering the letters said he could not mention how Tails Doll would impact the story because he was too scared. They further referenced the creepypastas when Tails Doll revealed its true form shortly before the second Genesis Wave, which was seen again after the Worlds Collide event and resembles a sort of gigantic robotic centipede. Sonic even refers to it as creepy. *In the game Sonic Colors, Eggman's Sonic Simulator features two Virtual Hedgehogs with red gems on their heads similar to the Tails Doll's. *In Sonic and the Black Knight, Tails Doll makes a cameo in the fan art section. *Writer Karl Bollers intended to use Tails Doll as an antagonist in the Archie Comics series following Sonic's year long absence in space. Tails Doll would have been built by an amnesiac Nate Morgan to serve Metal Sonic. The plans were dropped after Bollers left the comic following Sonic the Hedgehog #134. *It also appears in the videogame Sonic Generations as a secret character and game model. *It appeared in some of SomecallmeJohnny's reviews, consistently making him play bad games before it disappeared forever. *The Tails Doll is alluded to in Lego Dimensions. If Sonic is paired up with Peter Venkman, he tells the Ghostbuster about a "Weird doll that looks like his friend Tails" and that he feels that something is off about it. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Contradictory Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Twin/Clone Category:Possessed Object Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Urban Legends Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Immortals Category:Collector of Souls Category:Magic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Rogues Category:Paranormal Category:Enigmatic Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creation Category:Genderless Category:Traitor Category:Animals Category:Brutes Category:Slaver Category:Homicidal Category:Related to Hero Category:Criminals Category:Elementals Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Master Manipulator Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Kidnapper Category:Predator Category:Parody/Homage Category:Self-Aware Category:Dark Forms Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Stalkers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors